1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a copying machine including a manual feed device to permit copying papers to be manually fed into the machine, and more particularly to a control system adapted to control the manual feed device and an original document conveying device in a collective and coordinated manner when the copying machine operates in a mode associated with the original document conveying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when taking copies with an electrophotographic copying machine in a manual copying paper feed mode, copying papers must be inserted one by one through an inlet of the manual feeding device for each copying action in addition to replacement of an original document on a document supporting glass plate with another. Thus the operation in the manual copying paper feed mode is complicated and troublesome compared with the case of an automatic copying paper feed mode which is carried out simply by changing the original documents and pressing a print key. Furthermore, with most copying machines document changing positions and manual copying paper feeding positions are different, which in practice impairs the efficiency of the manual feed mode copying and impresses the operational complication upon the user.
On the other hand, many proposals have been made concerning an original document conveying device for automatically replacing a document on the document supporting glass plate with another. Examples of such proposals are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,264,188 and 4,365,889. However, none of them provide controls effective to eliminate the complexity of the manual feed mode copying operation.